


The New Stable Master

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Blake and ghira get a brief look-in, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Captain Clover Ebi arrives at Faunus Hall, to take up a position as Stable Master. The estate Steward, Qrow Branwen, is unsure of his suitability for the role. In time, however, Qrow finds they have much in common.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	The New Stable Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamoiselle_sica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/gifts).



> This is effectively a prequel to another Regency fic I wrote, [Regency Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426133/chapters/58931458).

Life at Faunus Hall was tranquil, for the most part. There were no large house parties, no lavish balls, no succession of visiting family members. The quiet daily routine suited the steward, Qrow Branwen, admirably. He had no desire to have his calm days disturbed by unnecessary upheavals.

Viscount Belladonna was the ideal master, Qrow thought. He was happy for the steward to arrange matters in his own way, and did not presume to tell Qrow his job. The lack of funds available to enact the many repairs and improvements which the estate needed, was admittedly unfortunate. Qrow knew his master bitterly regretted the circumstance which had led to the parlous state of the family finances, and could only do what was within his power to support the estate as best he could.

When the stable master, James Ironwood, became too old and frail to perform his duties, the Viscount allowed him to retire with a small pension. Qrow suggested that the estate should manage without a replacement.

"You must know, sir, of the many claims upon your purse... would it not be prudent to postpone the appointment of a successor? It may be unnecessary—"

"No, Branwen, that will not do. One expense I refuse to skimp on, is the care of my stable. Even though it is smaller than I would wish."

"Very well, if that is your desire. I will draw up list of suitable—"

"There is no need! I have the very man, an officer who served under Major Rodentia on the Peninsula. He was recently invalided out of the army, but is highly regarded by the Major, who begs that I might offer him a place. The Major and I are old friends, as you know."

The steward suppressed a sigh. Whoever this man was, if he was not skilled with horses, his stay at Faunus Hall was unlikely to be a lengthy one.

"When can we expect his arrival?"

The Viscount rummaged amongst the many papers littering his desk. "Ah, here we are." He found his spectacles and perused the letter.

"Captain Ebi will arrive with us on the seventeenth. Please make his quarters ready for him, and advise the staff he should be accorded a warm welcome."

"Certainly, I will attend to it forthwith."

With a small bow, the steward withdrew from the study. He crossed the hall, wondering what kind of a man Captain Ebi would prove to be.

❖

It was the day of the new stable master's arrival, and Qrow took one last look about the rooms set aside for his use. A bedroom and a small parlour, situated above the main stable block, were plainly furnished, but clean and, Qrow hoped, welcoming. The steward retained his doubts about the suitability of a man who, to his knowledge, had little experience of the position he was to take up.

A little after midday, Qrow was sitting in the parlour of his small cottage, entering figures into the estate accounts book. The sound of hooves upon gravel caused him to look up from his desk.

A chestnut brown mare stood patiently outside while her rider fastened the reins to the horse post. The man smoothed her neck, whispering something in the mare's ear, before turning towards the cottage. The steward caught a glimpse of a tanned face, eyes squinting a little as he surveyed the building, before the man strode up the short path to the front door. A sharp tap which echoed along the hallway announced his arrival.

Qrow pushed back his chair and trod swiftly from the room. As he opened the door, the newcomer removed his hat and ran his hand through tousled brown hair. A smile creased his face as he looked at Qrow.

"You are the steward? Captain Clover Ebi." He bowed his head, whilst keeping his eyes on Qrow's face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Yes, I am the steward of Faunus Hall, Qrow Branwen." Qrow replied with an inclination of the head.

"Mr Branwen, the letter I received told me to report to you upon my arrival. My possessions, such as they are, will arrive separately. I have my essentials here—" he gestured towards his mount. "As an ex-military man, I am used to travelling light and seeing to myself, as you may imagine."

"I understand. You have a fine horse there."

"She is indeed. Kingfisher has been a good companion to me since I sold out."

"Let me walk you up to the stables; I must first fetch my coat."

The steward stepped inside, returning promptly, to see Captain Ebi loosening his horse's reins. He patted her neck, and at a word from him she began to walk along the drive.

"I gather you were serving on the Peninsula?"

"That is correct." The Captain glanced at Qrow. "I was unlucky enough to sustain an injury at Salamanca, which was enough to end my military career."

"I am sorry to hear that. But this will be a change for you, then?" Qrow was still doubtful that the man beside him was a suitable replacement for Mr Ironwood.

"I was a cavalry officer, Mr Branwen. I made it my business to know how to care for my mount. Also," he continued with a smile, "I have been interested in—obsessed with, my father would say—horses, ever since I was breeched. I may as well have lived in the stables before I received my commission."

Qrow smiled. "Then I am sure you are just the man Faunus Hall needs."

They walked into the stable yard, and a boy ran forward.

"Here, John, this is Captain Ebi, the new stable master. Please can you take Kingfisher into a stall and rub her down?"

The young lad pulled off his cap and bowed a little awkwardly. "Yes sir, at once sir."

"Thank you, John. I'll just take my bag, if you please." He did so, allowing the stable boy to lead Kingfisher away.

"Do not worry, John is a natural with horses." Qrow had observed Captain Ebi's slight frown as his eyes followed Kingfisher into the stall.

"I'll look in later to be sure she is settled in. She is very easy-going, fortunately." He turned back to Qrow. "Now, if you'd be good enough to show me my quarters?"

"Of course, this way." Qrow led the way across the yard to a stone staircase. "You are just up here. And later on, after you are rested from your journey, perhaps you would like to join me for some refreshments?"

"Thank you, Mr Branwen. You are most kind." Captain Ebi climbed the steps, bowing slightly to the steward before passing through the doorway at the top.

  


Some hours later Qrow heard a knock at his door. He opened it to find the stable master on the doorstep.

"Come in, Captain. I will arrange for some tea, and perhaps cake, to be sent through. Please, make yourself comfortable." He ushered the other man into the parlour before proceeding to the kitchen.

A short while later the refreshments were brought in, and Captain Ebi was relaxing with a cup of tea.

"This is most pleasant, thank you."

"I hope you have settled into your rooms?"

"I have, although it did not take long." The Captain laughed. "I had very little to unpack, as you saw."

"I imagine, as a soldier, you are accustomed to living in varying accommodations?"

"That is true, sometimes the billets were very basic. But the rooms here are most acceptable, thank you."

Qrow sipped his tea, considering the other over the rim of the cup.

"You are not a married man, Captain?"

The stable master hesitated. "No, I have not married." His voice was a little curt. He added, in a lighter tone, "I do not believe the married state would suit me."

There was a brief silence, before he continued, "And you, Mr Branwen? Is it Mrs Branwen I should thank for this delightful cake?"

Qrow smiled. "There is no Mrs Branwen, nor will there be. I have no desire to marry."

"I see. There is a similarity between us in this regard, then." The Captain's green eyes gazed at Qrow, before turning once more to the plate before him.

Qrow watched the other man in silence. After a short while, Captain Ebi set his cup to one side. "Thank you for the tea; I will return to the stables now. If possible, perhaps you could show me around the estate tomorrow?"

"I'd be delighted." Qrow ushered his visitor to the door.

Captain Ebi looked back at the steward. "Until tomorrow, then." He turned on his heel and walked away, the merest hint of a limp as he did so.

Qrow returned to the parlour, tidying the cups and plates onto the tray. With a thoughtful expression on his face, he returned them to the kitchen.

❖

Captain Ebi proved to be an entertaining companion, as Qrow conducted him about the estate the following day. He asked many pertinent questions about the management of Faunus Hall, and the steward found in him a kindred spirit. He also enjoyed listening to the Captain's tales of army life, something Qrow had never experienced himself.

Any expectation that the former soldier would be an unsuitable stable master were speedily set aside, as Qrow observed how Captain Ebi went about his work. He had an easy manner, with a firm hand when required, and it was apparent he understood horses very well.

Later in the week, the steward met Miss Blake Belladonna as she exited the stable yard, rubbing her hands on her plain muslin gown.

"Good day, Miss Belladonna. Have you met our new stable master?"

"Good day, Mr Branwen. I have indeed. I was a little worried he would not want me in the stables, but I am fortunate, because he had no concerns with me continuing to help with the horses."

Miss Blake Belladonna was the Viscount's only child, whose mother had sadly died shortly after Blake's entry into the world. She was an unusual young lady, preferring to read and explore the park, participating in activities which many might deem unsuitable. Her father was happy for her to amuse and educate herself, and with the support of her devoted companion, Miss Karley, this was how Blake spent her time.

"He seems to be a friendly, approachable fellow. But you must take care not to get in his way, Miss Belladonna."

"Of course not, Mr Branwen. When do I ever?" With a cheeky smile, she took to her heels and ran back up to the main house.

Qrow stood, hands on hips, watching after her. He supposed he should admonish her for such unbecoming behaviour, but could not find it within himself to do so.

His gaze was interrupted by a voice behind him. "An unusual young person." The stable master smiled as Qrow turned round.

"She is, and she is most keen to learn. About everything." Qrow laughed. "As you will doubtless discover, after she has plagued you to be allowed to tend to the horses, help in the workshop, or any one of a myriad other pursuits."

"I found her excellent company. Which seems to be the case for everyone I have met thus far." He continued to smile, his eyes focused on the steward's face.

Qrow blushed, unable to bring himself to say anything sensible.

"Am I to join you for tea this afternoon?" Captain Ebi asked, as Qrow tried to compose himself.

The two men taking tea together had quickly become a regular occurrence, and Qrow was very happy to find in the Captain a man he could converse with easily. "Please do, if it is not inconvenient."

"I will be there." With a final smile, the stable master returned to his duties.

❖

The wheel of the year turned, and summer gave way to autumn. Qrow was kept busy as he documented details of the harvest from the small number of farms on the estate. He found time nearly every day, however, to meet with Captain Ebi for afternoon tea. But today, the tea was cooling in the cups, and the other man had not arrived.

Qrow went to the front door and looked along the drive, which was empty. A frown on his face, he trod quickly to the stables, hailing John as he entered.

"Where is Captain Ebi to be found?"

"He's laid up on his bed, sir. It's his leg, he said."

Qrow shot the boy a worried look, mounting the steps to the captain's rooms two at a time. He pushed the door open, crossing the small parlour to the bedroom, finding the stable master indisposed upon his bed.

"Faith, what has happened?" Qrow went quickly to the bed, crouching down beside it.

The Captain smiled ruefully, as he rubbed his thigh. "It's of little import, really. This damp weather can cause my old injury to pain me, and I find it more difficult to get about. It will pass in a day or so. I am sorry I did not send a note, to tell you I would be unable to take tea with you today."

"No, I am sorry you have been lying here with no one to help you. What can I do to assist?"

"I have found in the past, a warm bath will ease the pain. I do not know if that can be arranged, however."

"I'm sure it can. Let me see to it."

Captain Ebi was about to protest, but a spasm shot through him and he sank back against the pillow. "Thank you."

A tub was soon set up in the yard, and water heated over a brazier to fill it. Qrow helped the stable master down the steps, and he removed his garments down to his small clothes. Captain Ebi lowered himself into the water, a satisfied groan escaping his lips. Qrow arranged a blanket over the tub, to keep the warmth in, and the chill air out.

"Is that satisfactory?" He smiled at the contented expression on the other man's face.

"Very, thank you, Mr Branwen."

Qrow was about to speak, when Captain Ebi continued. "I am sorry to put you to such inconvenience. I know this is a busy time for you."

"No, indeed, it is no trouble. We cannot have our stable master incapacitated."

The man sank further into the water. "This is very pleasant, but I do not welcome the prospect of leaving." He smiled up at Qrow, warmth in his green eyes.

"I will fetch some towels this instant. You should not let the water cool too much."

After a short while, Qrow held up the blanket as the Captain swathed the towels about his person. He steadied himself on Qrow's shoulder as he stepped from the tub, and the steward assisted him back to his room.

"I feel these rooms are not the best for you; I will see what alternative can be arranged." Qrow pushed the door open at the top of the steps, and Captain Ebi limped carefully in, to sit upon the bed. He began to shiver as the towels slipped, and Qrow stepped forward, taking a towel and pulling it more closely about the stable master's body to dry him. He looked up at Qrow, who was trying not to stare at the other man's broad chest, and strong shoulders and arms.

"Thank you, Mr Branwen. You have been very good."

Qrow forced himself to look into the face of the man sitting before him. For a wild moment, he saw himself bending forward, to press his lips against the smiling mouth. He felt a warmth surge into his cheeks, and his hands faltered against the other's back.

"I can finish now, if you have work to do." Captain Ebi took the towel from Qrow's hands, their fingers brushing together as he did so.

"I— I will endeavour to arrange better placed accommodation for you as soon as I can. Please be careful not to take a chill." He hurried from the room, almost stumbling down the steps.

The stable master dried himself and pulled a shirt over his head. He reflected on the steward's behaviour, and began to wonder if Qrow was unmarried for reasons similar to his own.

❖

The following day, Qrow called upon the Captain at an early hour. He felt a little awkward after his embarrassment the previous day, but knew they had to continue to work together. Squaring his shoulders, he knocked at the door.

It was opened by Captain Ebi, still in his nightshirt.

"I do apologise for the state of my dress; I am a little slow this morning." He moved back into the room.

"No, indeed, I am at fault for coming here so early. I wanted to inform you that I think we can move you into a better position— a room at ground level, at least."

"That is good news, thank you. You are too kind."

"Not at all." Qrow allowed himself to look at the stable master's smiling face. He felt a flutter in his chest, as he continued, "The room will need emptying and cleaning, but will suit you better, I hope."

"Thank you." The Captain leaned against the dresser, rubbing his thigh.

"Does it still pain you?"

"A little. I must endure it, and it will pass soon enough."

Qrow looked thoughtful. "I wonder if Blake—Miss Belladonna—could help? She is forever in the library, and reading all kinds of books. There may be one which contains remedies for this type of condition."

"I would be willing to try it, if that were so. Should I ask her?"

"I will do so; I am calling at the house later this morning. I will also speak to the housemaid and ensure your new room is made ready."

The Captain laid a hand on Qrow's shoulder. "You are very kind." His eyes travelled to Qrow's face, meeting the other's wide-eyed gaze. "I am most grateful."

"I—" Qrow did not know what he wanted to say. He raised his hand, gently covering the other still resting on his shoulder. The surge of heat in his abdomen took him by surprise.

"I have to go..." The steward's voice was little more than a whisper, as he felt the hand grip his shoulder more tightly. Then the Captain lowered his arm, and Qrow turned to leave. "I will help you move to your new room later." His voice was admirably steady as, with a nod, he left the room.

  


By the end of the day, Captain Ebi was installed in his new room in the corner of the stable yard. His relief at no longer having to use the stone steps was palpable. "I will be most comfortable here, thanks to you."

"I am glad we were able to arrange it. Miss Belladonna will try to find a suitable remedy to help ease your discomfort, and then all will be well."

"My leg is feeling much better after the soaking it received yesterday."

"We might have tea this afternoon, if you are able to walk down to my house?"

"I will manage that easily, I think. Thank you again, for your kindness." He smiled at Qrow, watching as he left the yard. As the steward went on his way, the memory of the stable master's smiling mouth was enough to bring a smile to his own lips.

❖

The year wore on, with early morning mists cloaking the park in a shroud of white. Blake had found a recipe for a soothing unguent, which she prepared in the kitchens of the Hall. Receiving it gratefully, the Captain found it did indeed soothe the worst of the ache he experienced in his leg, and he was able to attend to his duties more easily.

He was also able to make the journey along the drive to Qrow's house without any difficulties. The two men were drawing closer, the time they spent together enjoyed by both as a moment in their day which they each began to anticipate keenly.

❖

Qrow was returning to his cottage after a late evening at the Hall. The Viscount was in one of his bleaker moods; after looking through the estate accounts he had become maudlin, reflecting regretfully on the mistakes of his past. The brandy decanter was steadily depleted as the evening wore into night; the steward partaking only lightly, whilst attempting to soothe his master's frayed nerves.

Viscount Belladonna finally retired to his bedchamber, and Qrow was free to leave. It was a chill night, the moon nearly full, and the park was bathed in a silvery glow. The distant hooting of an owl in the woods was the only sound to break the stillness.

As Qrow passed by the stables, he heard a muffled cry. Coming to a standstill, he waited quietly to see if there should be a recurrence.

There was. A low, distressed groan which, as he strained his ears, he realised came from the room at the end of the stable block, where the stable master was quartered.

Hesitating only for a moment, Qrow crossed the yard and paused outside the door. He heard a gruff muttering from within, and pushed it open softly.

In the dim light cast by the moon, Qrow could see Captain Ebi sitting up in his bed. He was mumbling under his breath, rubbing his face with one hand. Cautiously Qrow approached the bed, laying a gentle hand on the Captain's shoulder. Before he could speak, his wrist was gripped in a firm hand, the nails pressing against his skin.

"I've got you! You can't surprise me, sneaking in like that!"

"Captain Ebi— it is the steward, Qrow Branwen." Qrow realised the man in the bed was suffering from a nightmare, or similar delusion. "I mean you no harm."

His wrist was instantly released, as the other man's eyes focused on his face. "I am so sorry, please forgive me! I thought..."

"It seems you were in the thrall of a night vision of some kind." Qrow's hand still rested on the Captain's shoulder; he could feel a rigidity in the strong muscles beneath his fingers. As he looked at the face of the other, a sheen of perspiration evident in the moonlight, he unwittingly rubbed the shoulder, kneading the stiff muscles beneath the nightshirt.

The Captain relaxed a little, before meeting Qrow's gaze with wide eyes. Qrow quickly withdrew his hand.

"My apologies, I do not..." he stuttered, his face flushing as he averted his eyes from the bed.

"I owe _you_ an apology for disturbing you. And... your ministrations were— not unwelcome, I assure you."

Qrow had stepped away from the bed; he now glanced back, his face colouring further. "I— I'm uncertain of your meaning."

"Maybe that should wait for another time." Captain Ebi yawned and rolled his shoulders. "And I should offer some explanation for my... disturbed sleep. Perhaps I could call upon you after breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course. Will you... be able to settle, now?"

"I will, I am sure. Thank you." He smiled at Qrow, his face just discernible in the fading moonlight. "I will bid you goodnight."

Qrow nodded his head. "Yes, indeed. Good night." He withdrew from the room and made his way across the yard.

The park was in shadow now, and as Qrow walked slowly back to his cottage, he reflected on the unexpected end to his late evening. Captain Ebi's words had unsettled him, causing him to question again the reason for his solitary life. Qrow understood the stable master's meaning better than he had indicated, but until the words were spoken in the light of the morning, he would suppress any rising hope he entertained.

❖

Qrow was perusing some bills at his desk, marking one with neat annotations before moving on to the next. He glanced up as the figure of Captain Ebi caught his eye. Qrow felt his heart beating a little faster as he went to the front door.

"Come in! How are you this morning?"

"I am well, thank you. And I must offer you my apologies once more for my behaviour last night."

"No, no. I am sure there was good reason." Qrow ushered him into the parlour, and bade him sit down. He resumed his seat at the desk, shifting the chair to face the other man.

The Captain plucked at the fabric of his breeches, before raising his eyes. "Some nights, I am troubled by... visions, recollections, of the horrors I witnessed on the Peninsula. I will not recount them to you, other than to say, in my dreams they are very real, and if I am disturbed in my sleep, it is sometimes difficult to recall where I am. To remember that I am safe." He flushed slightly as he looked at Qrow. "You must think me a very feeble man."

Qrow regarded him with compassion. "Not at all. I cannot imagine the dreadful things you had to endure, or the sights you saw... I feel nothing but concern for you." Qrow bit his lip, his gaze dropping to the floor. "I would not have you distressed... for anything."

There was a silence in the room, the ticking of the mantle clock counting the rising heartbeats of both men.

"Mr Branwen... Qrow." The stable master moved along the sofa, reaching out a hand to the steward. Qrow took his hand, holding it gently between his own.

"I often wondered how my name might sound on the lips of one I... cared for." Qrow's eyes were bright, but he could not meet the gaze of the other.

"It is fortunate, then, that I care for you also."

Qrow's fingers, which had been stroking the Captain's hand unconsciously, were stilled. He slowly raised his head to look into the other's eyes.

"Is this true? I— I hoped I detected some warmth in your manner, but—"

"It is true, Qrow. If I may address you thus?"

"Please... please, do. And, may I call you... Clover?" Qrow's breath caught as his voice spoke the unfamiliar name.

The stable master let out a long sigh. "All my life, I have wondered who I was. Why I did not form an attachment with any of the young ladies I was introduced to. In the army, I was aware of certain... practices, but I had no desire to participate in them. I never met another to whom I felt such a partiality as I do now." He stared at Qrow's face, his eyes moving to the steward's lips, as Qrow wetted them with the tip of his tongue.

"I, too, have never met a young lady I wished to offer for. I have been very happy here, and did not imagine I would meet someone who would... disturb my thoughts, as you have." Qrow's halting words were delivered to the floor; he could not bring himself to meet Clover's eyes.

"As you have disturbed mine. In the most pleasant of ways." The stable master stood, drawing Qrow to his feet. He raised Qrow's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against the knuckles. The warm breath against his skin made Qrow feel almost light-headed. When Clover looked up, smiling warmly, Qrow allowed himself to breathe once more.

"Is this— are we permitted? Is this not sinful?" Qrow's anxious eyes searched Clover's face.

"I do not know who can say that affection, and care for another, is a sin. I would never want to cause you pain, or subject you to anything against your will... I would merely wish to bring you happiness, Qrow. Is that not allowed?"

Qrow's lips trembled. "I believe it is."

Clover released Qrow's hand, drawing him closer, before finding his lips in a soft kiss. After the briefest hesitation, Qrow leant in to the other man, one hand raised to his cheek. There was a thrumming in his ears, as his world tilted upon its axis, revealing to him another possibility. A different way to live his life.

The two men parted, each breathless, eyes wide with the wonder of the path they had placed uncertain feet upon. Then Clover smiled the broadest, warmest smile Qrow had ever seen, pulling him into an embrace which quelled any lingering doubts Qrow may have harboured.

❖

From that day forth, if any of the staff at Faunus Hall observed a closeness between the steward and the stable master, it was not remarked upon. Qrow and Clover spent their days carrying out their duties, and their nights were their own. Neither man had imagined what joy the darkness could hold; the pleasure that could be found in the closeness they shared. After spending so many years without a companion, Qrow found the intimacy almost overwhelming, the heady elation almost too much. Clover was happy to be patient, and as they grew closer together, both men took increasing delight in discovering what pleased the other.

  


As winter wore on, the promise of spring beckoning, Miss Karley returned on foot from an errand in the nearby village. She passed the cottage by the drive, late in the day, as the warm glow from the parlour window spilled out onto the small front garden. Glancing in, her face softened into a smile as she saw two men embrace, sharing a kiss, before Qrow stepped to the window. He raised a hand to her in acknowledgement, as he drew the curtains against the advancing twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
